The present disclosure generally relates to access controls, and in particular, to setting access controls for a content item.
Social networking services allow users to create and share content items such as pictures, videos, posts, and events with other users. Users may control access to the content items that they created by setting one or more access control policies. Other than the user who created the content item, some related users (e.g., a user tagged in a photo captured by another user, a parent of a user) may also be provided with some access control for the content item.